


Подростковый бунт — это не всегда плохо

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Серия "Альтернативные миры" [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: АУ, где только один из соулмейтов имеет метку-имя на теле, и только ему решать, расскажет он об этом второму или нет.





	Подростковый бунт — это не всегда плохо

«Только не сюда!» — хотел закричать Алек, но успел лишь поморщиться от боли.

Демон всё равно не послушался бы. Взмахнув щупальцами, он ударил Алека по руке, по тому самому месту, где появилось имя родственной души. Заживление такой раны отнимало больше времени и было очень, очень болезненным. Рассвирепев, Алек перебросил клинок в другую руку и, проявляя чудеса гибкости, подобрался к демону и рассёк его пополам, удостоившись поздравительных хлопков по плечу от брата и сестры.

Возвращаясь с рейда, он заглянул в аптеку за бинтом: иратце помогала только там, где метки не было, а светить мужским именем перед родителями не хотелось. Завтра же он сходит в торговый центр за новой порцией свитеров с длинным рукавом.

Меры предосторожности не помогли: как только Алек с Иззи и Джейсом поднялись на второй этаж, на них налетели родители, требуя отчёта.

— Алек? — приподняла бровь мать, заметив бинт.

— Это ничего, скоро пройдёт, — сказал Алек как можно убедительнее.

Мать, конечно же, не поверила. Она втащила его в кабинет, где начала допрос с пристрастием. Ничего подобного она не подразумевала, но Алек чувствовал себя как преступник, которому вот-вот вручат Меч Душ.

Убедившись, что ни Джейс, ни Иззи ничего не скрывают, в кабинет вошёл отец и встал рядом с матерью. Воздух стал гуще, а давление на Алека — вдвое больше. И как он ни старался заверить их в хорошем самочувствии, произошло то, чего он боялся больше всего с пятнадцатого дня рождения.

— Алек! — взорвалась мать и схватила его за руку.

Если будешь вырываться, то вызовешь ещё больше подозрений — это Алек усвоил давно. И всё равно тайна будет раскрыта. Так что всё, что он сделал — замер в ожидании большого скандала.

— О Ангел! — воскликнула мать, убрав последний кусок бинта.

Отец промолчал.

Кожа под меткой покраснела, буквы оставались разъединёнными, и кровавая корочка покрывала их. Но имя читалось отчётливо.

Алек ожидал криков, наказания, отречения — но только не безграничного сочувствия и вины в глазах матери.

— Это нам за Круг, — прошептала она и неожиданно всхлипнула.

Алек моргнул и перевёл непонимающий взгляд на отца. Вздохнув и укоризненно глянув на жену, он обрадовал тем, что прямо сейчас их ждёт серьёзный разговор.

  
Информация никак не хотела укладываться в голове. Его родители состояли в Круге, что должно было оставаться большим секретом от детей, и Алеку рассказали только потому, что в то время они сражались против Магнуса Бейна, его родственной души. И только потому, что мать, посчитав метку за наказание, проговорилась.

— Алек, — она обняла его за плечи и заговорила быстро-быстро, так что Алек не сразу понял, что она имела в виду. — У него нет метки, ты можешь ему не говорить. Родственные души переоценивают. Ты можешь жениться на хорошей сумеречной охотнице, руководить Институтом и не беспокоиться о репутации. Забудь про эту нежить! Просто забудь.

Алек отшатнулся, не веря своим ушам. Во-первых, он хорошо относился к нижнемирцам и не одобрял несправедливость по отношению к ним. Во-вторых, скрыть от своей родственной души правду казалось ужасно неправильным и нечестным. Если бы Алек узнал, что ему не рассказали — что от него буквально отреклись, он не простил бы никогда. В-третьих, с родственной душой он обязательно будет счастлив. Разве родители не хотели ему счастья?

И в-четвёртых, мать, кажется, не поняла, что девушки его не интересуют.

— Алек, — сказал отец, глядя на него с печалью. — У Магнуса… плохая репутация. Просто предупреждаю.

«Будто у вас лучше», — подумал Алек, молча развернувшись и вылетев из кабинета.   
Никого не хотелось видеть. Вернее, хотелось пойти и пожаловаться на родителей, но он не мог. Не мог рассказать про Круг ни Иззи, ни Джейсу, ни тем более Максу. И не мог показать свою слабость. Он же старший брат! Он должен их защищать от всего такого. От всей этой грязи.

Недолго думая, Алек переоделся и пошёл в тренировочный зал к Ходжу.

— Метка жжётся, — пояснил он, не уточняя имя. — Магия должна помочь.

Ходж охотно поделился тем, что знал о Магнусе, и даже показал его фотографии. Алек изо всех сил старался выглядеть сосредоточенным, на самом деле желая выхватить планшет и рассмотреть каждую чёрточку лица или просто заметить интересные детали, которые рассказали бы о Магнусе что-нибудь ещё.

Сейчас оставалось только смотреть в навигатор и идти по вечернему Бруклину, гадая, что скажет его родственная душа. И не окажется ли она занята каким-нибудь красавчиком. Или красавицей. Ходж рассказал, что значит эта «плохая репутация», посоветовав не слишком расстраиваться, если Магнус предпочтёт делам отдых, и сунув ему в карман телефон Катарины Лосс.

Нельзя сказать, что Алек не ревновал, но не мог же он надеяться, что Магнус, будучи бессмертным, хранил верность родственной душе без единой гарантии, что она расскажет о метке. И что она вообще есть.

Да он уже наверняка отчаялся с ней встретиться.

Перед заветной дверью пыл Алека поугас. Родственные души они или нет, Магнус мог не захотеть слушать нытьё и вспоминать тёмные страницы своего прошлого. Алек просто покажет метку, попросив залечить, и будь что будет. Если Магнус отвергнет его, он сделает так, как сказала мать. Если нет, у него будет поддержка. Родственная душа всегда поймёт и поддержит, ведь так?

Алек зажмурился и постучал. Он едва не убежал, будто примитивный шаловливый ребёнок, но дверь быстро открылась, явив ему удивлённого и сонного Магнуса. Он был одет в жёлтую пижаму и зелёные тапочки, однако его веки были густо накрашены чёрным. Интересно, он не успел умыться или в срочном порядке накрасился для приёма поздних гостей? Поёжившись, Алек выпалил:

— Я вас не разбудил?

Окинув его взглядом, Магнус оживился. Он подмигнул и произнёс нараспев:

— Такому хорошенькому юноше простительно. Заходи.

Алек не смог сдержать улыбки. Переступив порог лофта, он оглянулся, стараясь увидеть и запомнить обстановку. Богатые украшения не шли ни в какое сравнение со скромным убранством его комнаты, в которой не должно было быть ничего лишнего.

Когда-то он слышал, что поговорка «противоположности притягиваются» — это про родственные души. Пока что он был согласен.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Магнус, жестом приглашая пройти к столику в центре лофта.

Усевшись на краю ближайшего дивана, Алек вдохнул побольше воздуха, но так и не смог ничего произнести. В горле стало горячо и сухо как в Сахаре.

Наверное, с признанием стоило повременить. По крайней мере, пока он не станет совершеннолетним. И более уверенным в себе. Но не мог же Алек развернуться и выбежать вон. Да и имя горело огнём и обещало ещё несколько дней мучений.   
— Я был ранен, — выдавил он кое-как. — Иратце не помогает.

Брови Магнуса поднялись вверх.

— Не помогает? Тогда ты не должен был, ну там, лежать без сознания? Истекать кровью?

— Это не то. Это… метка.

Совсем не пряча разочарования, Магнус вздохнул, кивнул и подошёл поближе.

— Показывай, — но, заметив, как Алек дёрнулся, остановился и недоумённо посмотрел на него.

Он никак не мог решить, стоило молча показать её или сначала предупредить. Если он просто снимет одежду, метка может слишком шокировать Магнуса. Если он скажет, то он может не поверить. Например, решить, что шайка юных и недалёких сумеречных охотников решила над ним подшутить. Алек слышал о таком случае, наверняка слышал и Магнус.

— Там твоё имя, — прошептал Алек наконец, опустив взгляд.

Вполне может быть, только он романтично ждал встречи, а Магнус привык к своей «плохой репутации» и не собирался ничего менять. Может быть, он наоборот с кем-то встречался, а с Алеком флиртовал для развлечения. А может быть, его не устроит фамилия «Лайтвуд».

— Что? — переспросил Магнус, медленно моргнув.

Алек сбросил куртку и закатал рукав свитера. Зрачки Магнуса расширились. Взглянув на метку с недоверием и одновременно с надеждой, Магнус опустился на колено, осторожно взял руку Алека и, щёлкнув пальцами, принялся залечивать рану. Вскоре буквы стали целыми, кожа — белой, и это было вовсе не больно, а даже приятно.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Алек и рискнул посмотреть на Магнуса.

Тот застыл, не отпуская его, будто тоже выжидал, пытался понять, рад Алек встрече или нет. Услышав благодарность, он улыбнулся и медленно провёл пальцем по имени. От удовольствия Алек прикрыл глаза.

— Не больно?

В голосе Магнуса слышалась теплота и радость. Значит, зря Алек боялся.

Он снова улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— А тебя как зовут?

— Алек, — он вздохнул и добавил: — Лайтвуд.

— Александр, — задумчиво протянул Магнус. — Защищал кого-то на миссии?

— Не в этот раз, — смутился Алек. Но спросить всё-таки решился: — А моя фамилия? Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не такой, как мои родители.

Магнус приподнял брови и встал, скользнув пальцами по его руке.

— Было бы странно, если бы моя родственная душа ненавидела меня. Такого не могло быть — по крайней мере, я в это верю. К тому же если ты с кем-то встречаешься, это не значит, что ты встречаешься со всей семьёй, — Магнус помолчал и, глянув в окно, спросил: — Ты поэтому не пришёл ко мне раньше? Из-за того, что ты Лайтвуд?

— Нет. Я собирался рассказать после того, как стану совершеннолетним, — ответил Алек, почувствовав, как горят щёки. Сейчас отправят его домой, ждать дня рождения. — Просто сегодня, — он кивнул на метку, — родители заметили и… наговорили всякого.

Кивнув, Магнус снова потянулся к нему, а когда Алек взял его за руку, потянул на себя. Алек оказался в объятиях, лёгких, скорее дружеских, но сердце забилось чаще. Магнус сразу ему понравился — иначе и быть не могло, — а теперь, после таких заботливых прикосновений, Алек влюблялся всё больше и больше. Круг, родители, страхи — всё отошло на второй план.

— Если не хочешь идти домой, можешь остаться здесь, — прошептал Магнус. — У меня найдётся свободная комната. А если ты не слишком устал, могу угостить тебя коктейлем, и мы познакомимся поближе. Что думаешь, Александр?

Алек прижался крепче щекой к его виску и, почувствовав, как руки Магнуса скользнули по его спине, смело ответил:

— Я тоже хочу узнать тебя, Магнус.


End file.
